


Persuasion

by fandomfreak20



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and the Fullmetal Alchemist wants a date with Roy Mustang. However, he'll need to persuade his commanding officer. PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol sorry for the lame title and summary. I just really wanted to get this up.

"So Fullmetal, got any plans for this evening?" The colonel questions the blond sitting across from him, a smirk on his lips as he rests his chin on gloved hands. The door to his office was currently locked and closed, so the next few events that may occur won't be interrupted. 

Edward smirks at his commanding officer, golden eyes twinkling with mischief as he leans over Roy's desk, eyebrows raising. "He's sittin' right in front of me." The young alchemist answers, grinning cheekily. "It's Valentine's Day after all, might as well celebrate it together."

Roy inwardly curses himself when his pants grow tighter, a certain problem pressing against his zipper. The Colonel wants to grab Ed's hair and tug him down to solve it, but he supposes he would have to wait only a bit longer. 

"Oh really? And what if I don't wish to spend it with you?" He questions, leaning back in his seat now. Edward takes this opportunity to sit himself in the colonel's lap, his flesh hand resting on the older's chest. 

"I think I'll be able to persuade you, Mustang." Ed snickers, not giving his CO any more time to protest as he brings his hand down to the other's trousers, already beginning to palm his throbbing erection through the stiff fabric. 

Roy bites his lip to stifle a groan at the blond's actions, his fingers gripping the armrests of his chair. It only takes a few seconds for Edward to fully unbutton and unzip his pants, and when he does, he almost drools at the sight of Mustang's throbbing cock. 

He grips him loosely, lightly dragging his fingers up his length in a teasing manner. And when Mustang lets out a low string of curses, he fully wraps his hand around the base. Edward lowers himself off of Roy's lap, his knees digging into the carpeted floor. 

Ed sneaks his tongue out to twirl it around the head, pressing it roughly against the slit. The blond closes his mouth around the tip, moving his tongue so that he could drag it up and down Roy's length, making the older man nearly squirm in his chair. 

Edward begins bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard. It was all getting to be too much for Roy, and he didn't want this to end, but there was a part of him that did at the same time. The blond suddenly removes his lips from Roy however, a sly grin on his lips as he lowers his tight leather pants. 

"I already prepared myself." Ed explains, opening the lower drawer of Mustang's desk and handing him the bottle of lube. Edward bends over the desk, pushing some papers out of the way as he faces his ass towards the colonel.

Roy doesn't hesitate in coating his cock with the lube before pushing himself out of the chair so that the tip is pressing against Ed's stretched entrance. The colonel's strong arms wrap around the blond, his chin resting on the other's left shoulder, his warm breath making Edward squirm impatiently. 

Finally, Roy begins pushing his length inside, hissing at the warm tightness that surrounds him. Edward gasps and digs his fingernails into the desk, his own cock dripping messily onto the Colonel's desk. They don't seem to be aware of the mess they're making. Either that, or they just don't care at the moment. 

Mustang manages to slide all of his cock in, jaw clenching as he begins rocking his hips back and forth. He rests his chin on Ed's shoulder, moaning filthy things into the younger's ear. The blond shudders, throat constricting at the thickness of his commanding officer's length. 

Their breathing grows heavier with each thrust, Mustang managing to bump against Ed's prostate. The younger almost cries out, but slaps his flesh hand against his mouth to muffle any noise. He didn't need anyone trying to barge in on them, especially considering it could get them in hot water. 

Edward gasps when Roy grabs his erection, pumping his hand in time with each thrust. From the fingers digging into his bare flesh, the blond could tell that the older man is close. He never did have very good stamina. Ed bites down on his lower lip, eyes closing and head tilting back in pure ecstasy. Roy's lips attack the younger' tan neck, hips bucking ferociously upwards. 

" _Fuck_." He groans when his orgasm hits him hard, pearly fluid shooting into Edward just as the blond releases as well. The Colonel manages to catch most of the alchemist's semen in his gloved hand, ruining the material. But, he couldn't risk them leaving a big mess. 

Ed sighs and slumps backwards against Roy in the chair, his hair clinging to his forehead from the sweat. Edward carefully tucks himself in, hissing at the sensitivity of his spent cock. He slips off of Mustang's lap, giving him a smug, but sleepy grin. 

"I'll meet you at your place around six, Mustang." He leans down and places a soft kiss against the older's pale lips, leaving no room for discussion as he quickly walks out. 

Roy smirks, sitting up in his seat and tidying up his desktop. "Well then, Fullmetal. Looks like you were able to persuade me, after all."


End file.
